


butterflies.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [45]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Paul really loves how small Ringo is. Something a bit fluffy and/or smutty about that."





	butterflies.

1964,

Paul sat on the small couch of Ringo and George’s shared apartment. The youngest Beatle was out. Where? Paul didn’t know. But it left him alone with Ringo, his longtime friend and secret crush. Or what he hoped was secret. George and John had given him the odd look or comment, almost hinting to the fact that they knew. But Paul could hope it wasn’t the case. That was was at least somewhat good at not letting his adoration of the smaller man show.

And, _God_ , was that the main reason in his torturous state whenever he was near the drummer. The odd symmetry of Ringo. He was small in most senses. His height for one. Paul always did like being taller than a romantic prospect. And his rather charming large nose. And smaller, but meaty, hands which (if he only had to chance) Paul wanted to hold and caress for hours on end.

He had the freedom to think (and gush) over Ringo as the man was in the kitchen, the door closed, making tea for the two of them. It was very domestic and the thought of it made it hard to breathe. Paul craved the domestic life. Having a few dogs and a sea of kids? That was what he truly wanted. A family. One, he knew, would be impossible to get with Ringo. They were two men, after all. And he didn’t even know if the feelings were mutual. But a man could hope. And dream. And write songs with pronouns changed hoping it wasn’t obvious of who it was truly about.

The subject of his eternal ranting stepped back into the room; carrying a large tray of cups, kettle, and a small bowl of biscuits. The shape of them was odd and Paul was quickly told it was Speculaas, something Ringo had picked up during their stop in Amsterdam. Paul bit into one and told with a smug grin that it was ‘ _spectacular_ ’. 

It earned him the wonderful laughter that often emitted from Ringo. It made a comfortable feeling rush through him. Like butterflies on a warm summer day. A light breeze and a clear blue sky.

Ringo sat next to him and not much space was left on the couch but Paul didn’t want him to move. He liked the occasional soft caresses Ringo’s thigh left on his. The touch it left that could be felt for minutes afterwards and left him in a short daze.

They sipped their teas in comfortable silence as the radio played faintly in the background. He could be like this for an eternity; sitting next to the smaller man. Drinking wonderful tasting tea as they enjoyed each other company. He wanted more from this, of course, but what he had; he loved.

They both reached for a biscuit at the same time and their hands softly touched each other. Paul’s slender digits buzzed at the feeling the other man’s bare skin brought to him. He didn’t move his hand, though he knew he should’ve, but neither did Ringo. They looked at each other as their hands remained still and it was only when Paul couldn’t resist glancing down at Ringo’s deliciously shaped lips that he overheard the clanking of porcelain on glass and felt the lips he had studied so often meet his in a warm graze. 

He somehow managed to safely rid himself of his own cup as he felt a hand hold his cheek so tenderly as the kiss deepened. His own went to catch the sides of the blazer the drummer wore as he gasped for air as they finally broke apart. Ringo looked up at Paul with his drooping wonderful blue eyes in a way Paul had never seen him look at him. It left a mutual understanding between them. One of consent and longing. Paul smiled, lovingly, down at him and was quickly met again by the older man’s full lips.


End file.
